La historia de Kalos
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Cinco jovenes entrenadores fueron elegidos para probar un nuevo metodo de Evolución, pasando los ocho gimnasios de la región de Kalos, pero los chicos pasaran por momentos que sus corazones no serán capaces de aguantar (Nuzlocke del Pokemon Y)
1. Primeras capturas

**Yo: *Haciendo que suene una introducción al estilo FOX* 27haruhichan publica su mejor nuzlocke challenge!**

**Nutty: Primero, ya habias publicado un fic de pokemon antes y lo borraste y segundo ¿Qué no hay una comunidad para los nuzlockes?**

**Yo: Si, lo borre por no pensar en más capítulos, no se si hay comunidad de nuzlockes y la vez no me importa.**

**Ginga: te doy mis felicitaciones la verdad por esto.**

**Yo: gracias, aparte, digamos que este en un fic por mi primer aniversario en FF ¡HELL YEAH!**

**Rainbow: lo único que le pertenece a la jefa es este fic.**

**Yo: me saltare algo de la introducción por simple flojera ewe**

* * *

**_Reglas que usare:_**

**_1. Solo se atrapa el primer pokemon de una nueva zona._**

**_2. Los intercambios no cuentan como encuentros._**

**_3. Pokemon debilitado = Pokemon muerto_**

**_4. Pociones solamente en los combates_**

**_5. Todos los Pokemon deben tener nombre_**

**_6. Solo usare la Mega Evolución en un caso EXTREMO (O sea, con cue'a lo usare una vez, ya que no me gusta Mega Evolucionar)_**

* * *

"¡Perdón por llegar tarde!" gritaba una chica de cabello castaño claro, de nombre Pauli, vistiendo una blusa negra, zapatos rojos y unas zapatillas mientras llegaba agitada a una de las mesas en Pueblo Acuarela.

"Eso es llegar tarde nivel Dios Pully" dijo Tierno, un chico robusto que usaba una camiseta con un Vanillite estampado y unos pantalones naranjas, sumándole unos zapatos negros

Pauli, o Pully, como le decían sus amigos de cariño, lo miro seria y respondió "Callate pelota playera...".

En eso, los otros tres que estaban ahí: Trevor, Shauna y Calem se rieron un poco ante eso.

Trevor es un chico de estatura algo baja, su cabello es rojizo y vestía una camiseta gris verdoso con unos pantalones grises y zapatillas verdes.

Shauna es una chica morena de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual esta tomado en dos coletas altas, usa una polera rosa con listones negros, unos pantalones cortos de color azul y unos zapatos rosas.

Finalmente Calem, un chico alto de cabello negro que usualmente viste de azul **(N/A: repito... ¡flojera!)**

"Bueno, te esperabamos Pully" dijo Shauna animada "Pues... ¡Al fin recibiremos nuestro primer Pokemon!"

"T-Tierno y yo ya tenemos los nuestros, así que escojan ustedes" dijo Trevor algo tímido mientras Tierno sacaba una caja que tenía a los tres Pokemon iniciales: Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie.

"... No hay bronca por lo de ¨Pelota playera¨..." le dijo Tierno a Pauli, quien sonrió nerviosa.

Pauli dijo un leve ¨perdón¨ antes de pensar en cual Pokemon escoger, pero notó que solamente quedaba una Poke Ball en la caja "¿Qué cara-? ¡¿Como pudieron escoger sin mi?!" gritó histérica mirando a Shauna y a Calem ya con Chespin y Fennekin.

"No me resistí" se disculpó Shauna con su nuevo Fennekin entre brazos mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Tardaste más que cuando viniste para aca" respondió Calem en tono de burla mirando a su Chespin.

"¡Put-!" gritó Pauli antes de calmarse "Bueno, al menos dejaron al tipo agua..." dijo resignada mientras agarraba la Poke Ball restante y la abría dejando ver a un Froakie que tenía cara de aburrimiento "Hola amiguito".

El Forakie solo la miró antes de soltar un "Meh..." totalmente aburrido.

"E-etto..." Pauli tenía una gota estilo anime mientras miraba a su nuevo compañero "B-bueno, tenía pensado ponerte un nombre ¿Qué opinas?"

"Me da igual..." respondió Froakie aun aburrido.

"No me sorprende que hables conmigo" dijo Pauli en voz baja "Bueno ¿Qué nombre creen que deberia darle chicos?"

Al terminar la pregunta, comenzaron las mil y un recomendaciones:

"¡Aqua!" dijo Shauna feliz.

"Ese Froakie es macho" respondió Trevor "Que tal ¿Atlas?"

"¿Derek?" sugirió Tierno.

"¿Lord Agua?" preguntó Calem.

A Pauli no le llamo la atención ninguno de los nombres sugeridos, entonces se le prendió el foco "¡Lo tengo!" dijo victoriosa tomando a Froakie "Te llamaras Kisuke ¿Te gusta?"

Froakie lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió "Kisuke suena bien" respondió.

**Nombre: Kisuke**

**Especie: Froakie**

**Genero: Macho**

**Habilidad: Torrente**

**Naturaleza: Solitario**

**Característica****: Esta orgulloso de su fuerza**

"Lo mejor será que le diga a mi mama de mi viaje, me fui sin decirle casi nada..." dijo Pauli tomando a Kisuke y comenzando a caminar. Cuando de repente Shauna la llamó.

"¡Pully!" Pauli volteó "¿Quieres que tu primer combate sea conmigo?" preguntó Shauna entusiasmada mientras su Fennekin estaba tan emocionado que salian cenizas de su respiración.

"¿Tu que dices Kisuke?" preguntó Pauli, a lo que Kisuke simplemente saltó con ganas de luchar "¡Eso es un sí!"

"Muy bien, entonces ¡Fiffy, Arañazo!" dijo Shauna haciendo que Fiffy (Fennekin) sacara las garras y saltara al ataque. Aunque Kisuke intentó esquivarlo, Fiffy fue más rápida y le araño el estomago.

"¡Kisuke! ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Pauli preocupada. Kisuke se levantó y volteó a su reciente entrenadora mientras decía "No te preocupes..." Pauli se sintió aliviada y dijo firmemente "¡Usa Burbuja!"

Sin más, Kisuke infló sus mejillas, para luego soltar una cantidad no muy grande de burbujas, pero lo bastante fuerte como para rodear a Fiffy "¡Fiffy, busca como escapar!" dijo Shauna asustada, pero las burbujas ya habían golpeado a Fiffy, debilitandola enseguida "¡No, Fiffy!" Shauna fue a tomar a su Pokemon en brazos "No tuve tiempo de contemplar su lindura..."

Los demás simplemente cayeron al estilo anime mientras Calem se levantaba y se dirigía a Shauna "Si serás... deja que cure a tu Pokemon..." curó rápidamente las heridas de Fiffy y miró a Pauli "Ve a decirle a tu madre sobre el viaje, nosotros te esperaremos en la Ruta 2" dijo antes de salir con los demás de Pueblo Acuarela. Sin más, Pauli tomó a Kisuke y fue de regreso a su casa para contarle a su madre.

"Entonces..." dijo levemente Kisuke "¿Como puedes entenderme?" preguntó curioso.

"Larga historia" respondió Pauli indiferente "Fue antes de mudarnos a Pueblo Boceto, en la región de Johto si mal no recuerdo"

Kisuke saltó de los brazos de su dueña "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, puedes contarme..." dijo sonriendo.

La castaña frunció el ceño y respondió "No..." volvió a tomar a Kisuke y siguió caminando.

~De vuelta en casa~

"¡Llegaste corazón!" dijo alegremente la madre de Pauli yendo a abrazar a su hija.

"¡Antes del apachurro innecesario!" respondió Pauli con un Reflejo Ninja, evitando así el abrazo "Mamá... él es Kisuke" dijo presentando a su Froakie "Resulta que esa llamada de Calem y Shauna era para comenzar mi viaje"

Su madre quedó sorprendida de por medio "Ya veo..." dijo en voz baja "_Yo esperaba que esto no pasara después de lo ocurrido hace años..._" pensó preocupada "B-bueno, creo que ya tienes edad para cuidarte sola".

Pauli asintió "Tranquila, voy a estar bien" respondió sonriendo "Además, en caso de peligro, cuento con Kisuke" dijo mirando de reojo a su Pokemon.

**(N/A: soy bastante mala en escenas familiares, así que esa parte se saltara)**

Luego de una despedida, sin mencionar los mil y un ¨Consejos de cuidado para viajes¨, Pauli y Kisuke partieron a la Ruta 2 para reunirse con los demás.

"Perdón por la tardanza, de nuevo..." se disculpó Pauli llegando a las afueras de Pueblo Boceto, donde estaban Calem y Shauna "¿Donde fueron Trevor y Tierno?" preguntó al no ver a los otros dos.

"Dijeron que nos alcanzarían pronto" respondió Calem "Yo mientras le enseño a Shauna como atrapar Pokemon".

"_Oportunidad para que Yo también entienda_" pensó Pauli antes de escuchar un gruñido bastante adorable, los tres voltearon hacia la hierba alta y vieron como un Bunnelby saltaba de su escondite.

"¡Perfecto, sal Robinette!" dijo Calem sacando a su Fletching "Les explicó, para asegurar una captura, tienen que debilitar al Pokemon, pero no demasiado, observen"

Calem ordenó a Robinette usar Tacleada, resultó ser crítico, ya que Bunnelby llego a rebotar en el piso, pero aún podia mantenerse de pie, haciendo que respondiera también con Tacleada, la cual golpeo a Robinette, pero no le hizo mucho daño. "Es el momento. Poke ball ¡Ve!" dijo Calem lanzando una Poke ball hacia el Bunnelby, quedando capturado sin ningún problema.

"¡Whoa! ¡Ese Pokemon quedó dentro de la Poke ball!" dijo Shauna totalmente asombrada por el acto de captura.

"Shauna... tu Fennekin también esta en una Poke ball..." respondió Calem.

"Lo se, pero aun así es impresionante".

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será entrar al Bosque Novarte ¿Qué dicen chicas?" preguntó Calem

"¡Yo voy!" respondió Shauna.

"Yo también" dijo Pauli calmada antes de que sus amigos entraran en las profundidades del bosque "Vamos Kisuke" no pudieron dar unos pocos pasos, pues escucharon un pequeño grito.

"¡Auch! ¡Fijate por donde vas humana!" Pauli y Kisuke miraron hacia abajo y pudieron ver a un diminuto (y adorable) Scatterbug llorando de dolor, ya que la castaña le había pisado. "Yo vivo de mi público, así que no me pises ¿Vale?"

"¡V-vale, lo siento!" se disculpó Pauli agachándose para quedar a la altura de ese Pokemon "Espera... ¿Como es eso de ¨Yo vivo de mi público¨?"

"Veras..." respondió Scatterbug "Todos los Pokemon de esta ruta tienen envidia de mi cadena evolutiva, ya que, cuando mi especia llega a cierto nivel, se vuelve aun más hermosa de lo que ya es" dijo con orgullo.

Entrenadora e inicial quedaron callados "_No estoy muy de acuerdo con su respuesta..._" pensaron los dos.

"Oye pequeñín ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo? Así evolucionarías más rápido" dijo Pauli poniendo una Poke ball frente al Scatterbug.

"Soy independiente, niña..." respondió el pequeño insecto antes de darse la vuelta, aunque no duró así mucho tiempo "Aunque... ¿Estas segura de que evolucionare pronto si me uno a ti?" Pauli asintió "De acuerdo..." dijo resignado antes de golpear la Poke ball con su cabecita.

**Nombre: Billy**

**Especie: Scatterbug**

**Género: Macho**

**Habilidad: Polvo escudo**

**Naturaleza: Raro**

**Característica****: Es algo cabezota**

"¡Oye tu!" gritó un niño saliendo de la nada "¡Luchemos!"

"¿Qué coño?" preguntó Pauli antes de ver como ese niño sacaba a un Zigzagoon, ella suspiró "Acabemos con esto Billy" dijo sacando a su nuevo Scatterbug "¡Tacleada!"

La batalla no fue nada larga, debido a que Zigzagoon no hizo ningún ataque más que Latigo "Idiota" dijo Billy tras hacerle el golpe de gracia.

"¡No Zigzagoon!" dijo el niño tomando a su Pokemon "Maldita"

"La próxima vez, no uses solamente Latigo" respondió Pauli regresando a Billy y seguir caminando hacia el Bosque Novarte.

~Bosque Novarte~

"Es menos feo de lo que pense" dijo Pauli viendo el lugar, hasta que divisó una poción al medio de la hierba "A recoger esa Poción" dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡Pully!" era Shauna, quien venía corriendo hacia ella "Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Te parece si pasamos el bosque juntas? puedo curar a tus Pokemon si así quieres" dijo.

Lo primero que pensó Pauli con eso fue: "_Enfermera Joy portatil_"... "Ok" respondió "Solo déjame tomar esa Poción de allí".

Igual que antes, cuando Pauli pisó la hierba alta, vieron una mancha verde pasaba disparada al lado de ella, como queriendo arañarla "¡¿Qué demonios!?" dijo asustada.

"¡Pully, en el árbol!" dijo Shauna apuntando hacia arriba, ahí pudieron ver a un Pansage que sostenía unos sandwiches.

"¡Mono maldito! ¡Devuélveme mi comida!" gritó Pauli enojada, a lo que el Pansage le sacó la lengua.

"Obligame idiota" respondió ese Pansage en tono molesto.

Pauli solo quedó callada "Kisuke..." llamó a su Froakie "... Burbuja"

"¿Crees que unas simples burbujas me lastimarian?" preguntó Pansage ya con un sandwich entero en su boca. Por desgracia se distrajo, recibiendo así el impacto y perdiendo el equilibrio "¡Maldita sea!" dijo cayendo al piso. A los pocos segundos se levantó "¡Ya veras!" se lanzó con las garras afiladas, en efecto iba a usar Arañazo.

Kisuke logro esquivarlo sin problemas "Demasiado lento..." dijo antes de hacerle un Destructor. Momento ideal para que Pauli le lanzara la Poke ball y así quedar capturado.

**Nombre: Samu**

**Especie: Pansage**

**Género: Macho**

**Habilidad: Gula**

**Naturaleza: Travieso**

**Característica: Le gusta luchar**

"_¿Por qué no pudo ser un Pansear o un Fletching?_" pensó Pauli recogiendo la Poke ball de Samu "Peor es nada, vamonos Shauna" vió que la morena ya no estaba "¿Shauna?" preguntó al no ver a Shauna.**  
**

"Pauli..." llamó Kisuke haciendo que Pauli volteara y viera como Shauna intentara atrapar a un Pikachu, claro con la ayuda de Fiffy, haciendo que a Pauli y a Kisuke les saliera una gota estilo anime.

"Perdón ¿Qué decias?" preguntó Shauna ya dándose por vencida con ese Pikachu.

"Creo que mejor me adelanto y te dejo tratar de capturar a ese Pikachu" respondió Pauli "Luego me alcanzas"

"De acuerdo" respondió Shauna siguiendo al anterior Pikachu como un tigre a un venado.

Pauli y Kisuke intercambiaron miradas "No tengo palabras para esto..." dijo la entrenadora antes de seguir caminando. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Calem, Trevor y Tierno, así que apretó el paso para alcanzarlos "Creo que esto habrá valido la pena"

"Dime el por qué..." dijo Billy saliendo de su Poke ball y posándose en el hombro de Pauli.

"Al menos por la captura tuya y la de Samu..." respondió Pauli antes de que una chica rubia se interpusiera en su camino.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó la chica con mirada seria y atormentadora mientras su Pikachu se asomaba entre sus piernas "Soy Rita" se presentó.

"Pauli..." respondió Pauli algo asustada por la mirada de Rita "¿Qué quieres?"

Rita caminó lentamente hacia Pauli "¿Te apetece una lucha?" preguntó.

Pauli la miro aun más asustada "Eh... no gracias..." respondió tratando de pasar de largo. Cosa que le fue díficil, sobre todo porque su Pikachu usó Impactrueno para alejarla "¡Oye!" dijo enojada "¿Qué tanto quieres combatir?"

"Para así demostrar que tan cobarde eres" respondió Rita.

Pauli la miro enojada y luego dijo seria "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Quiero ver si en serio tienes madera de entrenadora o si eres una cobarde" respondió Rita.

"Ok, si tanto lo quieres..." dijo Pauli, "Pero solo porque ODIO que me digan cobarde" hizo una seña para que Billy bajara de su hombro y así comenzara el combate "Disparo Demora"

Billy lanzó su seda hacia el Pikachu, la cual apenas le rozó los pies "¿Es todo? Pikachu Impactrueno" ordenó Rita haciendo que Pikachu iluminara sus mejillas.

"Billy, Taclea-" Pauli no pudo terminar la frase pues presencio como una descarga eléctrica envolvía a su Scatterbug, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que chocara bruscamente con un árbol "¡Billy!" gritó Pauli preocupada.

"¡Pauli, ve por Billy, yo me encargo!" dijo Kisuke lanzándose al combate, junto con su ataque Burbujas.

Pauli corrió hasta el lugar donde impactó Billy y lo recogió con cuidado "Tranquilo Billy, vas a estar bien, aun me queda una Poción..." ella paró al ver que Billy no hablaba, ni siquiera respiraba "¿Billy?... ¡Hablame! ¡Billy!" gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Pully!" gritó Shauna corriendo hacia ella, también se vio como venían los demás "Vine al escuchar un grito, ¿Qué paso?" preguntó hasta que pudo ver como Pauli abrazaba a Billy "¿Estas... llorando?"

"¡Y no vuelvas!" dijo Kisuke enojado haciéndole un último Burbujas al Pikachu, debilitandolo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Calem llegando con las chicas "Vimos un rayo y escuchamos un grito"

"Billy... el esta... esta..." decía Pauli entre lágrimas "Muerto..."

"¡¿Como que tu Scatterbug a muerto?!" preguntó Trevor preocupado.

Los demás se agacharon para intentar consolar a Pauli mientras ella seguía abrazando a su difunto Pokemon...

* * *

**R.I.P: Billy el Scatterbug (Nv. 2-6)**

**Yo: justo tenía que recordar la primera muerte *llorando en un rincón***

**Kaito: recapitulando el triste momento; justo era Scatterbug vs Pikachu y en el primer turno Billy quedó en barra amarilla, entonces ella pensó que podría hacerle bastante daño con Tacleada... y el segundo Impactrueno salió critico...**

**Ginga: Creo que por eso no tiene Pokemon de tipo Bicho en el equipo... en ningún juego...**

**Yo: ¡Tengo un Beautifly en Pokemon Esmeralda! bueno, ese fue el primer cap de mi nuzlocke, actualizare cuando pueda y puede que en el próximo cap sea el combate contra la lider de vere en el sig capi.**


	2. Llegan dos más

**Yo: Puto Pikachu...**

**Rainbow: ¿Sigues afectada por eso? ¡Por favor! ¡Era un Scatterbug!, ¡Hasta creo que un Metapod nivel 4 es mejor que eso!**

**Yo: ¡Jodete!, bueno, aquí con el segundo capítulo de mi Nuzlocke, no obtuve reviews en el anterior, pero eso no me detiene para continuar este Nuzlocke. Ahora, diganlo.**

**Ginga: Pokemon no le pertenece, solo el fic.**

* * *

"De... de verdad lo siento..." dijo Shauna junto a Pauli y los demás mirando una pequeña tumba que decía; Descansa, Billy.

"Esta bien, creo que lo superare..." respondió Pauli con su Froakie entre brazos.

"¡Tristeza total!" gritó Tierno dándole un abrazo de oso a Pauli, poniéndola morada por la falta de oxigeno.

"Puedes soltarla ya..." dijo Trevor haciendo que Tierno soltara a la castaña "Oye Pau, aunque Billy ya no este, no te rindas ¿Quieres?"

"Si" continuo Calem "Seguramente él quiere que no te des por vencida. No es el fin del mundo"

Ante eso, Pauli sonrió "Gracias chicos..." dijo levantándose "Así que... ¿Ahora toca Ciudad Novarte?" preguntó con intención de cambiar el tema.

"Si, ahí toca el primer gimnasio, con Pokemon de tipo Insecto" respondió Trevor.

"¿Nos vamos juntos?" preguntó Shauna.

Pauli lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió "Adelántense si quieren..."

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida del bosque.

"¿Segura que estas bien?" preguntó Kisuke.

"Claro... ningún problema..." respondió Pauli yendo a la salida.

~Ruta 3~

"Jefa..." llamó Samu saliendo de su Poke ball "¿me puede dejar luchar una vez?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Etto..." la castaña ni siquiera lo había pensado, su pequeño Pansage todavía esta en un nivel muy bajo (Nv. 4) por lo que mandarlo a luchar era muy arriesgado "No haria daño intentarlo... supongo..."

Samu se adelanto a la hierba alta feliz por luchar, mientras a Pauli y a Kisuke le salia una gota estilo anime.

"Ese Pansage esta loco..." susurro Kisuke hasta que escuchó el *crack* de una ramita "¿Oiste eso?"

"¿Oír que?" preguntó Pauli antes de ver como un Bunnelby saltaba hacia ella.

"¡BANZAI!" gritó atacándola en la cara con Tacleada "Golpe directo" dijo victorioso.

"Awawawawawawaw..." se quejó Pauli con las manos en la cara "¿Qué mierd...?" preguntó hasta que vio al Bunnelby riendo "Dejame adivinar... ¿Quieres luchar sin importar lo que diga?"

Bunnelby ladeo la cabeza "Bueno... si y no..." respondió "Primero que nada, soy hembra, por si no sabias humana y dos..." dijo antes de saltar a su pecho "¡Quiero tener un entrenador!"

"¿Qué qué?" preguntaron Pauli y Kisuke a la vez.

"Si, quiero tener un entrenador. Ellos son fuertes, y nos hacen fuertes a nosotros, y así evolucionamos, y nos hacemos más fuertes, y..." explicó de manera acelerada "Para ello primero debo tener un combate con uno"

"¿de que me perdí?" preguntó Samu llegando luego de acabar con el Pichu de una preescolar.

Pauli volteo hacia Samu y le dijo "Samu, no preguntes nada y te dejo hacer este combate."

"¡Matanga!" respondió de una Samu y se lanzó para quedar frente a la Bunnelby "¿Empezamos Lady Cachetes?"

Bunnelby se quedó callada y simplemente se lanzó con Tacleada para atacar. Samu se movió rápidamente, apenas consiguió esquivarlo "Es rápida..." dijo "Pero no lo suficiente..." justo ahí, se movió con agilidad y le hizo un Arañazo. No sin antes recibir un Tacleada en el estomago "¡Arg!" dijo callendo al piso "¡Eso no vale!"

"Jiji..." Bunnelby solo lo miro con ligera burla. Por su risa de ¨Posible victoria¨ no se fijó que Kisuke se lanzó con Destructor, golpeandola en el estomago y haciendola caer "¡Oh my idea!" gritó exageradamente por el dolor.

"Levántate reina del drama..." dijo Kisuke mirandola fijamente.

"¡Kisuke suficiente!" ordenó Pauli haciendo que Kisuke volteara.

"¡No friegues! justo cuando comenzaba lo bueno..." se quejó Bunnelby levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo "Aunque debo admitir, fue divertido para ser corto..."

Pauli la miró "¿Estas acostumbrada a esto?"

"Pues duh... para eso vivo..." respondió Bunnelby "Bueno, tal vez no para las peleas, pero me gusta tener diversión. Ya puedes lanzarme la Poke ball si quieres, estere feliz de unirme a tu equipo." terminó acercándose a ella.

"De acuerdo... puedes venir" respondió Pauli agachándose.

"¡Bruja!" oyeron gritar a Samu, quien aun seguía boca abajo.

"¡Yay! ¡Estoy en un equipo!" canturreo Bunnelby mientras dejaba que la Poke ball tocara su frente.

"Bienvenida al equipo..." dijo Pauli levantándose con su recien atrapada Bunnelby "... Lilly"

**Nombre: Lilly**

**Especie: Bunnelby**

**Género: Hembra**

**Habilidad: Carrillo**

**Naturaleza: Animada.**

**Característica****: Es algo impetuos****o y bobo**

"¡Abran paso!" gritó una chica de tes morena en patines avanzando a gran velocidad justó al lado de la castaña, casi golpeándola con el codo

"¡Ay! ¿¡No mames!? ¡¿Qué pedo?!" gritó Pauli asustada por el paso de la chica "¡Con más cuidado ¿quieres?!"

Lilly fue capaz de ver todo desde su nueva Poke Ball **(1)** "No llevo ni dos minutos aquí y ya me divierto" dijo contenta.

"No te acostumbres..." dijo Samu recien entrando a la suya.

~Ya en Ciudad Novarte~

Pauli juntó con Kisuke pudieron ver que Ciudad Novarte era una ciudad muy bonita, casas decoradas con varias flores. Y al final, un lugar más grande que los otros "Ese creo que es el Gimnasio Novarte..." dijo Pauli.

"No quisiera alarmarte pero..." dijo Kisuke saltando de su hombro "Tu amigo Trevor dijo que este gimnasio es de tipo Insecto"

"Entonces..." Pauli captaba a medias hasta que Kisuke señalo las Poke Balls de Samu y Lilly y ahí sintio como si un rayo la partiera en dos al pensar:

Kisuke: Pokemon de tipo Agua.

Samu: Pokemon de tipo Planta

Lilly: Pokemon de tipo Normal

"O-ok, no hay por qué alarmarse" dijo Pauli algo entrecortada "Seguramente por aquí encontraremos un Litleo o un Fletching o lo que sea que sirva...".

~Una curación más tarde~

"Ok, se supone que esta es la ruta 22..." dijo Pauli mirando el mapa que le dio su madre "Decente..."

Samu sin ningún aviso, salio de su Poka ball "Oiga, exactamente ¿Como pasaremos a todas esas personas?" preguntó mirando el camino, totalmente lleno de entrenadores.

"¿Y si hacemos un yolo?" preguntó Lilly también saliendo de su Poke ball.

"_¡Cuack!_" oyeron decir a un pato no muy lejos de ahí. Todos voltearon hacia aquel sonido, excepto Kisuke, quien aun estaba en su Poke Ball. Al mandar la vista al pasto cerca de un arbusto espinoso, se encontraba un Farfetch'd quien tenía su ala atascada entre las espinas y no dejaba de chillar "¡Cuack cuack, ay dolor! ¡Arceus salvame!" gritaba exageradamente.

Lilly se acercó sin siquiera preguntar a su entrenadora "Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó con calma.

El Farfetch'd la vio con el ceño fruncido "No lo se, por qué no le preguntas... ¡¿A MI ALA ATORADA EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO ARBUSTO!?" dijo haciendo callar a la Bunnelby.

"¡Oye, el hecho de estar en apuros no te da el derecho a ser cruel!" dijo Samu acercándose con Pauli.

"Amen por eso" respondió Lilly cruzada de brazos "¿Qué crees Pauli? ¿lo dejamos sufrir?"

Samu la miró de reojo y le dijo maliciosamente "Perdón por decirte bruja..." A lo que Lilly simplemente chocó su puño con el del Pansage.

Farfetch'd los miró enojado y grito "Para su información, no merezco esta tortura cuando buscaba bayas. Y más les vale tener mas respeto conmigo: Bobbisky Garcia..."

"Callate y entra..." dijo Pauli chocando la Poke Ball con el pico del Pokemon, capturandolo de inmediato.

**Nombre: Bobby**

**Especie: Farfetch'd**

**Genero: Macho**

**Habilidad: Vista Lince**

**Naturaleza: Grosera**

**Característica****: Le encanta comer**

"¿Por qué la captura?" preguntó Kisuke desde su Poke Ball.

Pauli solo sonrió mientras lloraba cataratas estilo anime "¡Tipo Volador!" gritó alzando la Poke Ball de Bobby mientras a Samu y a Kisuke les salia una gota estilo anime y Lilly reía.

"Oye, tu eres..." escucharon decir a alguien detras suyo. Los tres voltearon y vieron a la patinadora de hace un rato quitándose el casco "¡Si, eres la entrenadora que me encontré en la Ruta 3!"

"_¿Me encontró? Más bien que casi me atropelló..._" pensó Pauli con ganas de golpearla "Si, que sorpresa..." dijo entre dientes antes de ver que ella tenía una Poke Ball en su cinturón "¿También entrenas?"

La chica, de nombre Ashley **(2) **sonrió mientras que de esa Poke Ball salia un Zigzagoon que empezó a mover la cola "Si, los patinadores también somos entrenadores, y... sobre lo de antes... lo siento..." se disculpó tímidamente "Debí frenar los patines en ese momento..."

Pauli miró a Ashley con un aura asesina. Pero luego sonrió y dijo "Esta bien, la gente comete errores..."

En ese momento Ashley tomo las manos de Pauli a la vez "¡Espera, quiero compensarte! ¿Tienes pensado ir al Gimnasio de Novarte?" preguntó a lo que la castaña asintió "Pues, yo puedo ayudarte haciendo una pequeña batalla, si me ganas, tienes todo acceso al Gimnasio y te doy un par de Patines ¿Qué dices?"

Pauli miro a sus Pokemon, los cuales asintieron sin duda "Ok, andando"

"¡Yay! andando Zigzagoon!" dijo Ashley haciendo que su Zigzagoon saliera al frente.

"¡Adelante Lilly!" dijo Pauli haciendo que Lilly avanzara "Ataque Rápido"

A eso, Lilly comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad, haciendo que su oponente apenas pudiera verla "Gruñido" dijo Ashley, haciendo que su Zigzagoon gruñera con fuerza, logrando así que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte "Bien, ahora Látigo".

Zigzagoon comenzó a mover su cola velozmente, bajando así la defensa de Lilly "Vamos Lilly, Malicioso" dijo Pauli a lo que Lilly mirara malvadamente a Zigzagoon "Ahora Ataque Rápido".

La Bunnelby volvió a tomar impulso al correr "Esquivalo y Látigo". Con agilidad, Zigzagoon esquivó el golpe de Lilly y volvió a agitar su cola.

"Sigue con Ataque Rápido" Lilly trataba de golpear a Zigzagoon con su Ataque Rápido, pero este seguía esquivándolo y usando Látigo "_Esto no sirve y en cualquier momento va a atacar, por algo esta usando tanto Látigo..._" pensó Pauli cuando algo la sacó de su mente.

"¡Zigzagoon, Tacleada!" ante eso, Zigzagoon comenzó a correr hacia Lilly.

"¡Lilly, salta!" dijo Pauli, a lo que Lilly pegó un salto alto. Pero no se esperaba que Zigzagoon también saltara luego de subirse a una piedra alta. El saltó consiguió que Zigzagoon pudiera darle a Lilly con Tacleada, haciendo que ella saliera volando hasta caer boca arriba en el suelo "¡Lilly!" Pauli temió lo peor al ver que su Bunnelby no se movia. Por suerte, Lilly se levantó lenta y cuidadosamente y con una mano en el estomago.

"Estoy bien..." dijo débilmente.

Por el susto, Pauli casi se desmalló mientras Samu iba hacia el frente "Déjame seguir la pelea" dijo el Pansage serio.

"Samu..." dijo Pauli antes de sonreír "Bien, Lilly vuelve" dijo haciendo que Lilly regresara a su Poke Ball "De acuerdo, usa Latigo Cepa"

Ante la orden, Samu uso su cola como liana para tomar al Zigzagoon y alzarlo "¡Zigzagoon!". Así sin pensarlo, Samu lanzó con fuerza al Zigzagoon para luego sonreír y darse la vuelta mientras el pequeño Pokemon caía al suelo debilitado. El Latigo Cepa había sigo crítico.

"Zigzagoon..." dijo Ashley recogiendo a su Zigzagoon, el cual abrio lentamente los ojos y sonrio a su entrenadora "Estuviste increible amigo" de ahí regreso al Pokemon a su Poke Ball y fue hacia Pauli, quien estaba tomando a su Pansage "¡Eso fue asombroso! realmente eres buena"

"jeje, gracias..." respondió Pauli "Aunque tu Zigzagoon también es muy bueno"

Ashley rió hasta que recordó algo "¡Cierto!, olvide mi promesa, ahora puedes enfrentarte a Viola en el Gimnasio Novarte y tengo el honor de Patinadora de darte, ¡esto!" dijo sacando unos patines negros con agujetas moradas "Espero que te guste, no había otro par y no sabía cual..."

"¡Me encantan!" respondió Pauli con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba los patines "Amo los colores oscuros"

"¿D-de veras?" preguntó Ashley a lo que Pauli asintió "Genial!. Bueno, tengo que irme, prometí estar en casa temprano, pero espero volvernos a ver" finalizó antes de salir patinando.

"¡Adios!" se despidió Pauli con la mano antes de presenciar los patines "En serio son muy bonitos"

Samu tiró de la falda de Pauli para llamar su atención "¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Samu?" preguntó la castaña hasta que Samu señalo la Poke Ball de Lilly y Pauli se puso totalmente blanca...

"¡MIERDA! ¡OLVIDE QUE LILLY NECESITA CURACIÓN INMEDIATA!" en menos de dos segundos, Pauli tenía puestos los patines y comenzó a patinar a lo loco para llevar a su Bunnelby al Centro Pokemon.

Kisuke solo la miró desde su Poke Ball y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "_Creo que... no será tan malo estar con ella..._" pensó mientras su entrenadora seguía tropezando para poder llegar al Centro Pokemon...

* * *

**(1): siempre me imagino eso, que las Poke Ball son transparentes y que los pokemon pueden ver en ellas.**

**(2): nombre puesto por mi :3**

**Yo: honestamente, esperaba que Lilly tuviera Recogida como habilidad. Mirandolo del lado bueno, al menos no es un Bidoof o un Dunsparce.**

**Pinkie: Que equipo más kawaii 3**

**Ginga: ¿no sabes patinar?**

**Yo: no tengo plata para comprar patines...**

**Kaito: ahora si conviene decir; el próximo capítulo será la batalla contra Viola**

**Yo: tuve muchos problemas escribiendo este, por eso quedó algo corto, en fin, ojala y les haya gustado, salu2**


End file.
